Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Turnabout Hedgehog
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: My crossover of Phoenix Wright and Sonic the Hedgehog with OCs! Rated M to be safe.


Chp. 1- Meeting the hire-y

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
So yeah, I play a lot of Phoenix Wright Games and I watched the PW Xover MLP FIM video series and I thought "Hey, why not write one about Sonic and my oc!"  
I don't own any thing but the storyline and my oc, Blade. All Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to SEGA, Phoenix Wright, "Judge," and Mia belongs to Capcom, all Skyrim references belong to Bethesda, the other ocs, like Surprise, belong to my friend, Guyof999OCs, and all the songs belong to the Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney soundtracks.  
So, with this little quote, let's get started! FYI- if words are in (), then the person is thinking._

**"Be careful for what you wish for."**

**-Annonymous**

* * *

?

February 2, 11:44 P.M

[Music- Suspence]

?: Nice night, isn't it?

?: I don't care.

?: Where's the money, fool?

?: *Punches ?* Let me tell ya something, Surprise, I'm also full of surprises.

Surprise: *smiles* Not like me. *Pulls out katana he stole and decapitates ?* Good night, Silver, this is your last. *sticks katana next to body*

[Music stops]

* * *

Wright and Co. Law Offices

February 3, 9:30 P.M

[Music-Trial (Turnabout Courtroom)]

Phoenix: *picks up phone* Wright and Co. Law Offices, "Defending you like it's nuttin', baby!"

?: *mumbles some words*

Phoenix: Huh, no, I didn't order some Sonic the Hedgehog' plushies.

?: *mumbles some more words*

Phoenix: I'm sure, please don't call again. *hangs up* (Wow, I need to change that slogan. Note to self: Only say that when Mia's calling. It's just so... weird.)

[Music stops]

Phoenix: *feels dizzy* (Hey, why am I feeling the same way as I did when Twilight summoned me? Wait, my hands are fading! Twilight you better not...) *passes out*

* * *

?

February 4, 9:30 A.M

Phoenix: (I think I can move now. Hugh...Well I did move a little. Hopefully someone good notices.)

?: Ah, your awake! I knew Tail's machine would work!

Phoenix: (Tails's? Who's that? Sounds like one of those anime animal-people. Wait, AM I NEAR ANIMAL PEOPLE!?)

?: Hey, aren't you a human? You look like one.

Phoenix: (That answers my question, somewhat. I think I can open my eyes. I can finally see what these things look like.) *opens eyes and is found staring at a blue thing with green eyes* What the HELL!

?: Hey, watcha language!

Phoenix: Hell is foul?

?: I have an 8-year old who lives here. 'Course it's foul.

Phoenix: (Apparently 8-year olds live by themselves nowadays.) Who...or what... are you, and where in the universe am I?

?: *chuckles*

[Music-Trial]

Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!

Phoenix: (Wasn't that the type of plushie that guy asked if I ordered?)

Sonic: Now, who are you?

Phoenix: I'm Phoenix Wright.

Sonic: ...

Phoenix: ...

Sonic: ...No tittle?

Phoenix: Welll, you can call me Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney!

Sonic: Speaking of Attorney... I kinda need you! You see, two good friends of mine are in a pickle. One, which I don't neccessarily like, is dead...

Phoenix: (Oh, that is some pickle.)

Sonic: ...and the other one, who doesn't like him either, is being accused of murdering him!

Phoenix: (Well, there's a clear motive there.)

Sonic: They say they has ton of evidence, but he just doesn't kill people for a hobby, that is Shadow...

Phoenix: (Note to self, don't visit this Shadow.)

Sonic: So, yeah, that's that. Can you help him?

Phoenix: (Well, I don't know. As far as this Sonic thing is describing, his friend could have clearly done it. But I guess might as well go ask him directly.) Depends. Is he in a detention center?

Sonic: Yeah, why?

Phoenix: I'd like to ask him about the murder. I do it with all my clients.

Sonic: Okay...follow me. Since there's humans, your badge should work.

Phoenix: (Good, I still remember what happened during my stay in Equestria, I still hated that badge.)

[Music stops]

* * *

Outside Mobian Detention Center

February 4, 9:45 A.M

Phoenix: So I just show 'em and go in?

Sonic: Only you, though. They only allow lawyers to go in.

Phoenix: Then I need your friends name.

Sonic: Blade. Blade the Hedgehog.

Phoenix: (This guy's name even sounds like a murder weapon) Thanks.

Sonic: Just go in.

Phoenix: (Little impaceint, are we?) *walks up to man in black suit near Detention Center entrance*

?: Badge?

Phoenix: *shows badge*

?: *observes badge* Looks legit. Go on in.

* * *

Detention Center

February 4, 9:46 A.M

Phoenix: This should be Blade's visiting cell.

?: *walks up to cell window* Whata-u-wan?

Phoenix: Are you Blade the Hedgehog?

Blade: Look at the plaque.

Phoenix: (Tune your attitude, man.) *takes out magatama* I want to ask you, about, two days ago, I heard.

Blade: *not noticing magatama, but sighs* Like I said to every other police man, I DIDN'T DO IT NOR DID I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!

Phoenix: ...

Blade: ...

Phoenix: ...

Blade: ...

Phoenix: (Nothing. He must have not been to the crime seen earlier.)

Blade: Why are looking at me like that?

Phoenix: Blade, I decided I want to be your lawyer.

Blade: Wow. Okay, uh...thanks. Now I don't have to go to prison!

Phoenix: But one more thing, why did the police thought you did it?

Blade: *thinking* I guess my sword was there. It was missing. *Punches palm* Grr...this could be framing!

Phoenix: Was there anyone that he hurt that you cared for.

Blade: *looking at Phoenix in a "about-to-tell-a-lie" gaze* Why are you asking me that? *looke at the corner of the window, sweating* Clearly, I don't care for anybody.

Phoenix: I find that impossible Blade.

Blade: *looking at phoenix normally*

Phoenix: Let me ask again, do care for anybody. *everything, but Blade, went into there opposite color, then black. Blade was then surround by chains. After that, 3 red locks went on the chains.*

Blade: Nope. Don't care for anybody, hehehehe.

Phoenix: (Psyche-locks, even without them, I could tell he was lying. But, why would he lie about this?) *everything went back to normal* Blade, don't make me change my mind.

Blade: Well, my mom I loved, you can say, and I'm always there for my friends.

Phoenix: Other than your parents, did you love anybody?

Blade: Nope.

Phoenix: *locks reappeared* (still hiding something from me Blade. Oh, well, guess I need more info.) Okay, I will be your lawyer.

Blade: Thank you Phoenix.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
Good chap, no?  
Blade accused for murder, and he's lying about someone he loves. Kinda spoils StH: FiM, but hey, why not!  
Thing takes place after StH FiM and the Phoenix Wright MLP FIM crossover by PWaaMLPfilm.  
Look it up on YouTube.  
And now, an ending quote:_

**"Admitting your wrong doing will get you punishment, represented by 'P.' Lying and getting caught of your wrong doings will get you PX2."**

**-Annonymous**


End file.
